Faith (episode)
Faith is the tenth episode in NCIS Season 7 and the 148th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The body of a Marine is found in some woods in the days leading up to Christmas and the team discover that he had recently become a Muslim, a decision that could serve as the main motive for his death. As Abby attempts to reunite a mother and son, even going so far as to recruit McGee for help, Gibbs is left shocked when he gets a surprise visit from his father who is hiding something... Prologue In a small, wooded area as it snows, Lara complains that they could get arrested for this. Dean tells to come her on and that it's one little Christmas tree. Why pay when they can cut it down? "Because this is a park", Lara says. Dean protests that it's Christmas with Lara stating that it's illegal. It then gives a clear close-up of the two and it's also shown that they're busy dragging the newly cut down tree through the area. Dean remarks that it's what their grandparents used to do. Suddenly, Dean stops, calling Lara's name. "What?", Lara wonders. Dean tells her that he likes this whole criminal sexy thing. "Stop it", Lara insists. He then wonders what it's going to be this Christmas. A little naughty or nice. Dean mock growls with Lara screaming before he embraces and the two spin around, both hugging each other. As they stop with Dean placing Lara back down, Lara tells Dean to wait with Dean saying, "What?". Lara then looks over and sees someone, a man leaning against a tree, causing her to say, "Oh my gosh". "What's he doing?", Dean wonders, having spotted the man as well. He then calls the guy and asks him if he's alright. But there's no response. Dean remarks that the guy must be freezing. As the two approach, Lara calls the man but again gets no reply. As they edge closer, it's shown that the man is leaning slumped against a tree while a big backpack lies just a few meters away from him. "Sir?", Lara calls again. They then arrive at the area with Lara gasping in shock at the sight of blood on the man's forehead while there's a tattoo "Semper Fidelis" on the man's upper arm, revealing that the man is in fact a member of the United States Marine Corps. "Call the police", Dean states. Lara looks stunned. It then cuts to show a gaping wound on top of the Marine's forehead with a single cut in the center of it. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, as Ziva joins him at his desk, McGee reveals that as a Marine, Ellis officially changed his religious status eight months ago from Christian to Muslim. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Jackson Gibbs arrives in Washington D.C and it's revealed that he came to see his son for advice after killing a man who attempted to rob his store, and because it was Christmas. *Ziva reveals that she speaks nine languages. *It is revealed that Jackson Gibbs was once a bomber pilot. Trivia *The song playing at the end of the episode is "Kangaroo Cry" by Blue October. *The character of Lt. Commander Aaban El-Sayad appears to be based on Abuhena Saifulislam, a real-life Muslim chaplain in the U.S. Navy, who was originally commissioned in 1999; as of 2014, he was one of only two Muslim chaplains in the U.S. Navy, and the only one assigned to the U.S. Marine Corps. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 7 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackson Gibbs Category:NCIS Christmas Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Carol Wilson